


Catnap

by eyes0ny0u



Category: SHINee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: Jinki's cat is not what it appears to be.





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror: [Tumblr](http://365tofudays.tumblr.com/post/162760038080/catnap)

**Chapter 1**

      The rhythmic patter of the rain against the window of the study was lulling Jinki to sleep. Not that he was fighting hard to stay awake. The last week had been gruelling, and he has 36 hours before he was back on the grind. He was thoroughly enjoying the state of thinking about nothing. Letting his consciousness float.

      Absent-mindedly taking note of the ticking clock audible in the empty apartment. Heavy eyes tracing the shadows of watery sunlight filtering into the room. Jinki was finally slipping into unconsciousness when a soft pressure landed on his chest.

      "Where have you been?“ Jinki asked petting the black fur, not bothering to open his eyes. Rumbling vibrations was his only answer as a soft head butted his hand.

      Jinki smiled and continued sliding his hand down the arched back, savouring the silkiness of the fur. The warmth of the soft weight and the repetitive motion of his hand nudged his drowsiness into sleep.

      Unblinking green eyes stared at the man’s calm facade. The helplessness of Jinki’s sleeping form was tempting. It baffled the being how humans could be so unguarded when they were so… puny. Going about their lives as if death wasn’t waiting around every corner.

      The green-eyed being spent an hour watching over Jinki. Minutely studying every twitch of his expression, the subtle five o'clock shadow, the pink spot where a zit would bloom in a day or two. Somehow these details were fascinating, and Kibum had to remind himself several times that he had a task to complete. But being in feline form meant he saw the world in a vivid light that was helpful but at times distracting.

      Kibum was supposed to be weaving to draw out the  _Yawi_. But that meant prematurely ending Jinki’s nap. And Kibum detested the sight of the dark circles. They ruined the aesthetic of the human he was perched on.  _When he’s caught up with his rest, I’ll start weaving again_ , Kibum promised himself, as he nuzzled Jinki’s neck. The familiar scent reminding him of dew drops and green fields.

      Jinki stirred in his sleep, a hand coming up to pat Kibum’s back. The being burrowed closer. Enjoying the cool air chilling his nose as Jinki’s warmth seeped through his belly.

      Their lives passed in a blink of an eye, they were flawed and weak. But they were the most beautiful thing in existence. Their brilliance short-lived but burned the brightest.

      It was a shame though that Kibum will have to snuff this particular light. It was necessary. A war was approaching, and a sacrifice had to be made for their cause to stand a chance.

      A sound that was a cross between a howl and a boom resounded from the eastern side of the library just before the egg-blue wall rippled. Key bounded from Jinki’s chest, startling the man awake. A flash from the feline’s eyes froze everything moving in the study.

      Jinki looked comical with his wide, startled eyes, furrowed brows and lips parted in mid squeak. The ticking clock fell silent, even the rain that kissed the glass, stopped its meandering descent. The hollow booming was still emitting from the undulating wall.

      A pair of human feet landed on the carpet between Jinki and the disturbance. Kibum stood naked except for the flat, golden bands that spanned both wrists that linked to knuckle rings. Short claws extended from his fingertips. Green eyes watched the wall intently, muscles coiling in anticipation.

      With a final ripple, the wall hollowed into a black void. A massive, snarling form leapt from the opening. Fangs and claws aimed for the naked  _Dama_.

      Kibum lunged forward, ducking from under the claws. He spun behind the  _Boro_ , the golden knuckle rings projecting a soft light that covered Kibum’s fingertips like claws. The length extending as it stabbed the enemy.

      A feral shriek filled the air. The monstrosity twisting with so much force, it flung Kibum towards the bookshelf on the southern side of the room. But before he slammed into the furniture, Kibum readjusted mid-air and bounded off the shelf smoothly, claws steady at his side.

      Kibum whipped by as the  _Boro_  advanced on Jinki, light claws lengthened into sword-like form. Kibum barely felt the resistance of the flesh as it parted for his light blade. The  _Boro’s_  decapitated form slumped to the ground, severed head rolling under the study desk, black ooze trailing its wake.

      ” _Balik_ ,“ Kibum muttered to the gaping hole of the study. The walls rippled once again. Slowly flattening into its customary smooth surface. The  _Boro’s_  body melted towards the air. Globs of black ooze lifted from the inert form. A putrid smell tainting the air, making the  _Dama’s_  nose twitched in distaste.

      "Filthy beast,” he muttered, watching the last of the corpse disappear.

      Kibum glanced at the human immobile on the couch. Time to clean  _this_  mess up. Transforming back into his feline form, the  _Dama_  unfroze the study, as he bounded towards his toy box, where a feather twirled from a string.

      Jinki jerked into motion, a naked man and a 12-foot monster battling in his study were somehow the last things on his mind.  _Trippy dream_.

      He looked around the study to reassure himself that the vision was just a dream. Jinki spotted Gem batting his feather toy about and realized it was probably the cat that woke him.

      Reassured no sci-fi characters were duking it out in his study, Jinki plopped back on the couch with a yawn.  _I should get up and get ready for dinner_ , he thought as his eyes, drifted shut. He’d been so tired lately, he wondered if he was coming down with something.

      Kibum stopped pretending to be a domesticated cat and padded back to Jinki’s side. He couldn’t wait any longer. The  _Yawi_  had to be summoned  _now_. Not only was the  _Angkin_  draining Jinki of his strength, the  _Kawalan_  was going to start sending stronger soldiers. The human needed to be able to protect himself if he was to survive what was coming. Because as good as Kibum was, some beings in the  _Tinago_  was more powerful than him and only the presence of the  _Yawi_  could keep them at bay.

      Kibum listened to Jinki’s breathing even out, before reverting to his human form. He sat next to Jinki on the couch and gently cupped the human’s cheeks. The  _Dama_  started humming to start the weaving. Jinki’s eyes snapped open, but the brown orbs held no awareness as they stared back into Kibum’s green ones.

      A soft light flowed from Kibum enveloping the human. Kibum’s humming started to sound like purring. A soothing sound that strengthened the light’s glow as the sound got louder. Jinki’s pupils turned white, every open orifice of his face emitted light as he started levitating off the coach.

      Kibum stepped away from Jinki, still purring, as he watched him float. The pupil-less eyes remained locked with his own.  Jinki floated upright, shirt fluttering about him with the swirling energy.

      Kibum searched the human’s consciousness trying to locate the barrier that sealed the  _Angkin_. Memories flashed before him in disjointed snippets, Jinki’s private thoughts echoed in broken sentences, that didn’t make sense or mattered to the  _Dama_. He wasn’t there to learn the human’s secret; the images were merely the scenery in the path that led to his ultimate goal.

      A memory of a six-year-old Jinki crying inside a closet made Kibum pause in his search through the man’s mind. The boy was covered in bruises, whimpering in pain, apologizing to someone in choked whispers.

       _“I promise to be good,” he pleaded. “I’m sorry. Please let me out, Mommy.”_

      Present day Jinki started tearing. Tears tracking silver trails down his cheeks. A  seemingly physical reaction to the discomfort of not blinking. But the pain of the memory cloaked Kibum in the young Jinki’s misery.

      Kibum would move on, but this was a memory he had not encountered before. It was an event in the human’s life he understandably did not dwell on. And because of it, it was the perfect hiding place for the  _Angkin_. Kibum pursued the memory, following the echo of the little boy’s pain, ignoring the jerk of Jinki’s body. His mind was unconsciously fighting recalling the event.

      When the  _Dama_  caught the emotion again, it was to see the little boy, dragged from the closet into the arms of a woman, who had a sad smile on her face, gently wiping his tears.

      "Jinki why do you insist on calling me Mommy?“ the woman asked gently belying the fingers digging into the boy’s already bruised shoulders. "I am not your mother.”

      "Yes, ma'am,’ Jinki said, eyes large with fear. “I’m sorry.”

      "You’re so stupid,“ the woman said. "But if you spent more time in the closet maybe you’ll remember.”

      Jinki whimpered but kept the rising screams inside, knowing he would have to stay in the closet longer if he didn’t behave. Kibum followed the little boy into the closet and sat down next to his cowering form. Silent tears soaking the shirt he stuffed against his mouth.

      Before the  _Dama_  was aware of what he was doing, he was reaching for the boy, somehow wanting to soothe the hurt that had happened years ago. The scene was an apparition conjured by Jinki’s mind. But the sympathy and pity Kibum felt were real. No being as young as him should have to meet evil so early in their lives when they had the rest of their existence to face them.

      The whimpers seized and everything around Kibum started to flake away. Like wallpaper being stripped, the walls and the boy peeled away. Bright light broke through the strips of spaces left by the disintegrating memory.

      Present-day Jinki howled and shook his head. Kibum jerked at the high pitch screaming inside the human’s memory. Endless chants of “she can’t hurt me, she can’t hurt me, she can’t hurt me” bounced across the bubble of memory, disintegrating the memory little by little. Jinki’s voice was replaced by a woman’s gentler ones, and the painful memory disappeared as a kind wrinkly face flashed before Kibum, followed by the mouthwatering scent of chicken soup.

      Kibum withdrew from the human’s mind. He found it! He found the door to the  _Angkin_!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
